Das primäre Ziel des Abends
by Magic Vindaloo
Summary: Auch im Fuchsbau gibt es eine Half Blood Prince Release Party. Molly Weasley macht Erdbeerbowle und Sirius mimt den Grillmeister. Harry hat allerdings ein anderes Ziel, als herauszufinden, wer der Halfblood Prince ist. HPDM Slash


**Titel:** Das primäre Ziel des Abends

**Autor:** Magic Vindaloo

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, (Hermine/Snape angedeutet)

**Zusammenfassung:** Auch im Fuchsbau gibt es eine „Half-Blood Prince" Release-Party. Molly Weasley macht Erdbeerbowle und Sirius mimt den Grillmeister. Das kann sich natürlich keiner entgehen lassen. Hermine und vor allem Harry haben an diesem Abend jedoch ein anderes Ziel, als ausgerechnet herauszufinden, wer der Prinz ist. HBP-Spoiler-frei!

**Kommentar:** Ein kleines, süßes Ficlet, das mir in den Sinn kam, nachdem ich bemerkt hatte, dass ich tatsächlich nervös werde wegen der nahenden Veröffentlichung. Spannung! Wir können doch alle ein wenig Ablenkung vertragen.

Erwartet eine Mischung aus Albernheit, Klischees und Erdbeeren, gewürzt mit etwas Slash.

**Das primäre Ziel des Abends**

„Was will Malfoy hier?" fragte Ron und runzelte die Stirn. Sein viertes Butterbier neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu.

„Schon vergessen?" brummte Harry. „Es ist noch vor Mitternacht, du musst noch nicht so tun, als würdest du ihn hassen!"

„Hehe", machte Ron daraufhin. „Dir fiel's ja sehr leicht, ihn auf einmal wieder _sympathisch_ zu finden."

„Harhar." Eine bessere Antwort war Harry auf die Schnelle leider nicht eingefallen. Nach so vielen Jahren kannte ihn Ron wirklich gut und hatte daher auch schnell begriffen, dass Harry heute abend ein Auge auf den gutaussehenden Malfoy-Erben geworfen hatte. Immerhin hatten Malfoy und er in den letzten Jahren genug Spannung aufgebaut, da war es ihm jetzt durchaus leichtgefallen, mit dem blonden Slytherin zu flirten. Es hatte Harry auch nicht überrascht, dass Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson in Wirklichkeit kein Paar waren.

Jetzt schaute Malfoy wieder herüber.

Harry merkte, dass er rote Wangen bekam und ließ schnell seinen Blick über den ziemlich überfüllten Garten der Weasleys gleiten. Da sich Filch strikt geweigert hatte seinen Campingurlaub in Schweden zu unterbrechen nur um einem nervigen Haufen Hogwarts-Schüler mitten im Juli das Schloss aufzuschließen, hatten sie einen anderen Ort für die Feier zur Veröffentlichung von „Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" wählen müssen. Da sie befürchten mussten, dass es den Nicht-Ordensmitgliedern schwerfallen würde, ein ganzes Buch hindurch vorzugeben, nichts vom Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 zu wissen, war das Hauptquartier für die Party ausgeschieden. Schließlich hatte Molly Weasley eingewilligt ihren Garten zur Verfügung zu stellen. „Wir stellen eh den größten Teil der Partygesellschaft, also können wir sie auch direkt ausrichten. Außerdem möchte ich lieber selbst für das Essen sorgen." Tonks' katastrophales Einstands-Essen von der letzten Buch-Party hatte sie nur zu gut im Gedächtnis behalten. Kein Wunder, das Kreacher noch durchgedrehter geworden war, nachdem er diese Sauerei hatte wegmachen müssen...

Zurück zu Malfoy. _Jaaaa... nimm dir ruhig noch etwas von der Bowle..._ Harry versuchte sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Fehlanzeige. Schon zwickte ihn jemand unsanft in die Seite.

„Komm, geh' rüber, sonst wird das nix mehr vor Mitternacht!" Natürlich hatte auch Hermine ihn durchschaut.

„Kümmert euch doch um eure eigenen Sachen!"

„Aufgeregt?"

„Huh?"

„Bist du aufgeregt, Harry? Nervös?"

„Was? Wegen Malfoy? Nein... den werde ich mir heute noch unter den Nagel reißen."

„Das meinte ich gar nicht, aber danke für die Info", kicherte Hermine. Ihr Bowle-Glas schwappte bedenklich, doch sie giggelte weiter.

„Ähm", antwortete Harry. „Ach so. _Ach so. _Wegen Voldemort und dem Kram. Na ja, ist schon unausweichlich und so, aber heute mache ich mir mehr Gedanken um mein primäres Ziel."

Hermine schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Sie hatte schon lange die Befürchtung gehabt, dass Harry irgendwann der Erfolg zu Kopfe steigen würde. Hätte Harry bloß nicht erfahren, dass er so viele Fangirls hat, dann würde er jetzt nicht privat ständig den Superhelden spielen. Wenigstens hatte er ihren Wink Cho sausen zu lassen und sich endlich Malfoy zu widmen verstanden. Allerdings hatte sie absichtlich die genaue Interpretation von „Versuch doch herauszufinden, auf welcher Seite er wirklich ist" offen gelassen. Malfoy hatte die Fassade, dass er die Meinung seines Vaters unterstützte, wie immer bei der Ankunft in Kings Cross vor zwei Wochen fallengelassen und sich mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln verabschiedet. Für Hermine war er aber zu Blond, gar nicht ihr Typ.

„Übrigens, ich glaube, ich habe herausgefunden, auf welcher Seite Draco ist – wie sagt man noch so schön? _Von welcher Seite er seinen Besen besteigt_." Hermine hörte ihm aber gar nicht mehr zu, sondern inspizierte ihrerseits die Partygesellschaft. „Apropos primäres Ziel", sagte Harry um Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wiederzuerlangen, „du scheinst aber auch ein Auge auf jemanden geworfen zu haben."

Jetzt schien er einen Nerv getroffen zu haben, da sie einen verklärten Blick bekam. „Vielleicht ist es meine letzte Möglichkeit...", seufzte sie. „Wenn ich dieses Buch nicht überlebe, sterbe ich möglicherweise als Jungfrau." Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Das hab' ich gesehen! Das ist nicht lustig! Ich meine, irgendeiner wird es sein, warum nicht ich? Stell dir vor, in deinem Leben nichts anderes als der Bücherwurm gewesen zu sein!" quietschte sie ungehalten.

„Hermine..."

„Ohh... wen haben wir denn da..."

„Wa-?" Harry folgte Hermines Blick. _Aha. Snape. Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. Wenn schon Bad Girl für eine Nacht, dann aber richtig... _

„Hermine!" Doch sie hörte ihn nicht, sondern leckte sich verträumt über die Lippen. „Das Minchen!"

„Hey! Du hast versprochen, diesen blöden Namen nie wieder für mich zu verwenden!"

„Immerhin hab' ich jetzt wieder deine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Aber deine Bedenken scheinen ja eh wie weggeblasen zu sein."

„Nun ja... schau' dir Sirius an. Ganz schön quicklebendig für ein Todesopfer." Tatsächlich stand Sirius putzmunter am Grill und kümmerte sich um die Würstchen.

„Und was sollte das dann gerade? Von wegen nicht als Jungfrau sterben?"

„Irgendeinen Vorwand brauch' ich doch, oder? Wenn ich einfach nur hingehe und frage, ob ich mal bei ihm nachsitzen darf, wäre das schon ganz schön platt."

Leider kam Harry nicht mehr dazu ihr zu sagen, dass auch ihr wirkliches Konzept nicht gerade unklischeehaft war. Hermine war schon unterwegs zu Professor Snape, der wiederum gerade versuchte Dumbledore abzuwimmeln. Der Schulleiter suchte nämlich noch immer Teilnehmer für eine Gruppenreise nach Griechenland.

_Was wollte ich noch? Ach ja, mich an Malfoy heranschmeißen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm ein Würstchen mitbringen? Neeein... _

Ohne dass er es wirklich gemerkt hatte, begannen seine Füße ihn zu Malfoy hinüber zu tragen. Der Slytherin stand etwas abseits unter einem Apfelbaum und studierte abwechselnd die Erdbeeren in seiner Bowle und den nicht minder interessanten Hintern von Bill Weasley, der gerade einen neuen Kasten Butterbier nach draußen brachte. Bill brachte ihn, nicht der Hintern.

Leider plagte Harry wieder seine Phantasielosigkeit. _Jetzt eine gute Anmache..._

„Und – ähm – was glaubst du? Wer ist der Half-Blood Prince?" _Immer mal was Neues Harry, Bravo... Mist. _

„Ich natürlich" erwiderte Malfoy überzeugt.

„Ah... ja. Wenn ich dich daran erinnern dürfte, dass du reinblütig bist, was nicht gerade die beste Vorraussetzung ist um ein solcher Prinz zu sein."

„Details..." Malfoy machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und fischte weiter nach Erdbeeren.

„Wichtige Details."

„Ich könnte aber schon etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit vertragen!" verlangte Malfoy. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, eine Erdbeere aufzuspießen und begann nun sie genüsslich abzuknabbern. Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie er ein Rinnsal aus Erdbeersaft, das langsam Malfoys Kinn herunterlief, beobachtete und dabei den Drang verspürte es aufzuwischen. Oder besser: Aufzulecken. _Mmmmm... Ach ja, ich wollte flirten. _

„Du willst Publicity, was? Hm, mal sehen... du könntest doch Fred und George in flagranti erwischen, hinter der Theke ihres Ladens."

„Kein Twincest! Bitte!" brüllte in diesem Moment Fred einige Apfelbäume weiter.

„Pack dein verdammtes Langziehohr ein!" brüllte Harry zurück.

Er widmete sich aber direkt wieder Malfoy, der inzwischen die zweite Erdbeere geangelt hatte. Die Erdbeere verschwand in einem Stück in seinem Mund und er begann nun, seine Finger einzeln sauber zu lecken. Harry musste sich beherrschen, sonst würde er noch anfangen zu sabbern. Auch seiner unteren Körperhälfte war Malfoys Zungenspiel nicht entgangen.

„Ich könnte mich aber genauso gut mit dir erwischen lassen" bemerkte Malfoy nonchalant und leckte weiter an seinem Zeigefinger.

Binnen einer Sekunde hatte Harry die Reinigung des Zeigefingers übernommen. Malfoy wirkte nicht einmal halb so überrascht, wie er hätte sein sollen, sondern beobachtete Harry zufrieden aus halbgeschlossenen Augen.

Der Gryffindor bekam davon nicht viel mit. Der Zeigefinger schmeckte längst nicht mehr nach Erdbeere. Die salzig-zarte Mischung aus Schweiß und Malfoys ganz eigenem Aroma schmeckte aber nicht minder gut.

Plötzlich musste Harry feststellen, dass er beinahe vornüber fiel. Malfoy hatte offenbar seine Hand immer weiter nach oben bewegt, bis sie auf Höhe seines Gesichts angekommen war. Er grinste.

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest den Wink gar nicht mehr verstehen." Kurz konnte Harry das Grinsen breiter werden sehen, da landete eine Hand in seinem Nacken und ein Paar erdbeeriger Lippen auf seinen. Harry fiel praktisch in den Kuss hinein, so dass Malfoy sich nach hinten an den Baum lehnen musste. Eifrig küsste er jede einzelne Stelle von Malfoys Lippen, um auch wirklich jeden Tropfen Erdbeersaft aufzufangen. Doch der Saft war vergessen, sobald Malfoy seinen Mund öffnete. Er würde die Zunge des blonden Slytherins in Zukunft immer mit Erdbeeren in Verbindung bringen. Genauso wie er wohl nie wieder Erdbeeren essen kann, ohne an diese Zunge und das, was sie gerade mit seiner eigenen anstellte, zu denken.

„Komm, lass' hier verschwinden", flüsterte Malfoy ihm nach kurzer Zeit ins Ohr. „Ich hab' sturmfrei in Malfoy Manor."

„Aber... aber... ich bin doch extra... na ja... eigentlich wegen des Buches hier und es ist nicht einmal Mitternacht! Willst du dir das etwa entgehen lassen? Morgen wissen alle schon Bescheid und ich hingegen habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sieht das denn aus? Nachher ändern sie's in „Hermione Granger and the Half-Blood Prince", sie wird's doch wahrscheinlich als Erste bis zum Ende gelesen haben."

„Ruhig, ruhig, du wirst schon rechtzeitig eine Ausgabe in den Händen halten. Ich hab' vorbestellt. Pünktlich um Mitternacht liegt mein Exemplar im Kamin. Freihaus und mit Pünktlichkeits-Garantie."

„Na, wenn das so ist..." Harry ging wieder auf den Slytherin zu, der noch immer gegen den Baum gelehnt stand. „Vorher hab' ich aber noch zu tun." Immerhin könnte auch etwas Erdbeersaft an Malfoys Hals gelandet sein.

**_ Fin _**

_Feedback: Mehr als willkommen!_


End file.
